zydrate_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Libretto
REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA ACT I as of March 24, 2002 Copyright 2001~2002. Words and music by Darren Smith & Terrance Zdunich Note: SUNG PASSAGES ARE INDICATED BY A BOLD TYPEFACE , USING ALL CAPS. Spoken passages are in a regular typeface and sentence case. ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the future! It’s the year 2036 and you don’t want to look like you’re caught at the turn of the century. Get with the times. Upgrade your organs now! Try a new heart or pancreas today! Bad credit? NO problem! No credit? NO problem! GeneCO. will finance any BODY!!! So, throw out your generic parts and upgrade to the organ brand that always makes the grade, GeneCO.!!! Financed organs are subject to all legal default remedies, including repossession by a GENETIC REPO MAN. C.CHORUS: (random gasps and fearful murmurs about repo men) "Get with the times! Upgrade your organs now!" ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA… Scene 1: THE GENETIC REPO MAN EXT. STREET OUTSIDE BACKSTAGE TAVERN- VICTIM #1 wanders from the tavern and nervously paces as CYBORG CHORUS describes the fear and urban mythology surrounding repo men. C. CHORUS: Out from the night, from the mist steps the figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door! Say you once bought a heart or new corneas, But somehow never managed to square away your debts. He won’t bother to write or to phone you. He’ll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest! REPO MAN surfaces from the audience. HE is dressed in demonic identity-concealing surgical garb, holding a doctor’s bag. CYBORG CHORUS crescendos in a haunting and thunderous Wagnerian refrain. C.CHORUS: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! REPO MAN! REPO MAN! HE corners the pleading VICTIM, injecting a disabling serum. Hunching over the paralyzed VICTIM, REPO MAN goes to work. The music comes to a screeching halt as REPO MAN removes the VICTIM’s heart, raising it above his head in a monstrous pose. CYBORG CHORUS mutters the VICTIM’s fading heartbeats. C.CHORUS: Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump. REPO MAN places the VICTIM’s heart into a hi-tech organ canister and exits. Repo Man, portrayed by Curt Wilson, repossesses a victim's heart. Scene 2: DEPRAVED-HEART MURDER EXT. STREET OUTSIDE BACK-STAGE TAVERN- At the side of the stage, and out of sight, REPO MAN is slowly removing his repo attire. HE stuffs it piece by piece into his doctor’s bag. BLING MAG enters. SHE is an elegant woman in her early 40’s with intricate and colorful transplant tattoos encircling her eyes. Holding a gig bag and dressed in an overcoat with white cotton gloves, SHE mournfully approaches the VICTIM’s body. C.CHORUS (M): Depraved-heart…murder…Depraved-heart…murder... (cont.) MAG: IT’S THE SAME IN EVERY TOWN, BEFORE WE EVEN PUT OUR LUGGAGE DOWN, ANOTHER CHILD SLAIN, ANOTHER BODY ON THE GROUND. REST IN PEACE. C.CHORUS: REST IN PEACE. MAG kneels over the VICTIM and places the shall that is draping over her shoulder’s on top of the VICTIM’s face. HEATHER SWEET, donning large black Jackie O-style sunglasses and a fitted trench coat, passes the body in disgust. HEATHER: IT’S GETTING SO A GIRL CAN HARDLY WALK THESE STREETS! IT’S GETTING SO A GIRL CAN HARDLY WALK THESE STREETS! DON’T THESE PEOPLE KNOW THAT THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON’T PAY YOUR DEBTS?! UGH, SOMEONE CLEAN THESE STREETS! HEATHER storms away. MAG: THERE’S NO TURNING BACK. THIS IS WHERE THE ROAD HAS BROUGHT US. THERE’S NO TURNING BACK NOW. MURDER JUSTIFIED BY PROFIT. WHEN OUR VERY LIVES ARE ASSETS, WHO OF US IS NEXT? IS THERE TURNING BACK? The GRAVE-ROBBER, a sleazy character in his mid-20’s, enters and approaches the VICTIM. HE picks the corpse’s pockets. G-ROBBER: "It's the same in every town," Blind Mag laments another victim of Repo. THEY DIDN’T HAVE THE HEART TO TELL YOU, FRIEND, “HEARTS LENT AIN’T NEVER HEART SENT!” THIS MARKET MAKES AN HONEST MAN HEARTLESS. DEAD DOLLARS FIND THERE WAY TO LIVING HANDS. AND SINCE YOU’RE IN A SHARING MOOD, I’LL TAKE MY SHARE, MY FRIEND. MAG: REST IN PEACE. G-ROBBER: Someone always does. ALL: REST IN PEACE. The GRAVE-ROBBER drags the VICTIM’s body off the stage. MAG: THERE’S NO TURNING BACK. THIS IS WHERE THE ROAD HAS BROUGHT US. THERE’S NO TURNING BACK NOW. MURDER JUSTIFIED BY PROFIT. WHEN OUR VERY LIVES ARE ASSETS, WHO OF US IS NEXT? IS THERE TURNING BACK? IS THERE TURNING BACK? MAG picks up her gig bag and exits, entering the Backstage Tavern. C. CHORUS: IS THERE TURNING BACK? REPO MAN completes his unmasking. The transformation is impressive. HE is NATHAN WALLACE, an unassuming middle-aged man. Nobody suspects that HE is a REPO MAN. Scene 3: SHILO’S GIFT INT. WALLACE FAMILY APT. - NATHAN lights up in anticipation of his daughter, SHILO, who excitedly enters, interrupting him. SHE is wearing virtual computer headgear, which sits atop her head comically, like an oversized bicycle helmet. SHE is 17 and high-spirited. NATHAN: SHILO, I’M HOME. SHILO: DAD! NATHAN: LET ME SEE THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! SHILO: YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW LAST NIGHT! IT WAS A MONSTROUS THING! HE WAS SO FRIGHTENING! IT WAS AMAZING…! NATHAN: SHILO, SLOW DOWN. DON’T YOU WANT YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT? SHILO is silenced. SHE stares at NATHAN through the magnified lenses of her headgear, then at the gift, then back at her father, before swiping the present from his hands. SHILO: Zoink! NATHAN chuckles as SHILO begins to make quick work of the wrapping paper. NATHAN: Happy 17. SHILO: Oh, I hope this is the new hi-speed Valkyrie 5.9 master chip! It’s .08 times faster then Elektra 3000! Shaking his head, NATHAN unfastens the V-helmet and removes it from SHILO’s head with care. NATHAN: You know, Shilo, these computer games are gonna’ fry your brain. SHILO turns to NATHAN earnestly. SHILO: Dad, I’m a keyboard samurai. I have no choice. SHE returns her focus to the gift and completes the unwrapping. It is a leather journal with a single snap opening. SHE is disappointed. SHILO: A book?! NATHAN: Not just any book, Shilo. This was your mother’s. Before she passed away, she was always writing, like you. SHILO is moved by this unsuspected gift. NATHAN begins to sing to her tenderly. NATHAN: YOUR MOTHER, REST HER SOUL, WANTED THIS FOR YOU, AND THOUGH YOU CANNOT SEE HER, SHILO, SHE IS HERE WITH YOU. AND SHE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED. SHILO, YOU’RE THE WORLD TO ME. NATHAN: I figured that you were old enough to appreciate this now. She inscribed this to you, in the hopes that you would fill its pages. SHE opens the journal and reads the inscription. Our Shilo, Stephanie Kane, strikes a pose at rehearsal. SHILO: “To my unborn child: ‘Chase the morning. Yield for nothing. Trust your heart.’ -Marni Wallace.” SHILO turns to her father endearingly. SHILO: I KNOW THAT IT’S BEEN HARD TO RAISE ME ALL ALONE. SHILO looks at her father with that perfect blend of apology and playfulness. SHILO: SOMETIMES I’VE BEEN A BUTTHEAD, DAD. NATHAN: SOMETIMES I’VE BEEN ONE TOO. TOGETHER: BUT WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE EACH OTHER IN OUR TIMES OF NEED. SHILO/DAD, YOU’RE THE WORLD TO ME. THEY embrace. As THEY separate, NATHAN awkwardly attempts to be hip. HE is quite proud of himself. NATHAN: So, what’s the upload? SHILO: Oh, dad, that’s so 2025. NATHAN laughs, uncomfortably shrugging off this momentary deflation. NATHAN: Well, what were you so excited to tell me about earlier? SHILO: Didn’t you see the body on the way up? NATHAN freezes. SHILO erupts. SHILO: Dad, it was amazing! Last night when I was sleeping…I mean, we’ve all heard the stories, but I just never…It was like a dream, Dad, a dream…What precision! One chop and she was a crumper…A Repo had her, and I’m thinkin’ that this is just a clean clone, but it’s a stinkin’ master! Wait, backslash that, a heavy metal master!! It was like "REPO MAN", then triple-dot-slam, brother, he took this girl’s heart out!!! People were so terrified by this monster that they…! NATHAN: I, I, I don’t know if it’s fair to call him a monster. SHILO: Dad, he killed a person. NATHAN: Shilo, repossessions are legal. SHILO: It’s still murder! NATHAN direly searches for some justification. NATHAN: Shilo, you can’t just…Some people… HE COULD BE A WORKING MAN, JUST THE SAME AS ME, WITH OTHER MOUTHS TO FEED. A NORMAL LIFE TO LEAD. SHILO: Normal?! NATHAN: WE CANNOT CONDEMN A MAN SIMPLY FOR ONE DEED. SHILO, LEAVE IT BE. SHILO, LEAVE IT BE. SHILO suddenly seems scheming. SHILO: YOU’RE ON TO SOMETHING. NATHAN: I know that look. SHILO: THIS IS ROMANTIC. NATHAN: Shilo, no. SHILO: A WONDROUS STORY! NATHAN: I want you to stay away from these people at GeneCO. SHILO: THE PERFECT COVER-UP… SHILO suddenly has a revelation. SHE begins to intensely scribble in the journal. SHILO: GeneCO! OF COURSE, WHO ELSE WOULD? NATHAN: Shilo, this is too dangerous. SHILO: YOU SAID THE MAN IS HARMLESS. NATHAN: Shilo, that’s not what I said. SHILO: YOU SAID WE CANNOT JUDGE HIM. Curt and Stephanie rehearsing the scene. NATHAN: Shilo, I know what I said. SHILO: PERHAPS I’LL FIND THIS MAN OUT! This freezes NATHAN in his tracks. NATHAN: Shilo. SHILO clutches the journal intently. SHILO: THIS IS THE PERFECT STORY! NATHAN: Shilo, I need you listen to me. SHILO: THIS IS THE PERFECT MORNING! NATHAN: Shilo, I told you to stay away from this man! SHILO: THIS IS THE PERFECT STORY! NATHAN: Shilo, that’s not why I gave you this book! SHILO: THIS IS THE PERFECT… NATHAN: Shilo, STOP! SHILO is caught off guard by how frazzled her father is. SHE tries to make light of it. SHILO: Geez, dad. Don’t overload. It’s not like we know this guy! NATHAN: SHILO, I’M SORRY. LET’S NOT RUIN YOUR SPECIAL MORNING. HE turns to her, still frazzled. NATHAN: It’s been a really long night at the hospital. SHILO, sensing that her father needs to be alone, touches her father’s arm compassionately then turns and exits to her bedroom with her new journal. Scene 4: THE LEGAL ASSASSIN Once SHILO is out of earshot, NATHAN speaks to his deceased wife, MARNI. HE is torn between his roles as REPO MAN and father. NATHAN: WHO IS THIS MAN SHE SAW, THIS MONSTER WITHOUT A FACE, WHO BLEW IN LIKE A STORM AND LAID A SOUL TO WASTE? CYBORG CHORUS whispers accusations. C.CHORUS: Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! NATHAN agonizes. Their words cut into him like a knife. NATHAN: MARNI, I NEED YOU NOW. LOOK WHAT I’VE BECOME. THE MONSTER THAT PEOPLE FEAR IS THE FATHER YOU LEFT ALONE! C.CHORUS: Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! NATHAN: THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI- SEVENTEEN HAVE COME AND GONE I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS, BUT THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T TELL HER. I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE. I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE! BUT SHILO’S THE WORLD TO ME! SHE IS MY EVERYTHING! MARNI, I SWEAR TO YOU THIS MONSTER SHE’LL NEVER SEE! C.CHORUS: Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! Assassin! Murderer! Monster! NATHAN: THE YEARS ROLL BY WITHOUT YOU, MARNI- SEVENTEEN HAVE COME AND GONE I RAISED OUR SHILO WITH THE BEST INTENTIONS, BUT THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T TELL HER! I AM LOST WITHOUT YOU HERE. I AM ONLY LIVING OUT A LIE! C.CHORUS: Assassin! Assassin! Assassin… (cont.)! CYBORG CHORUS’s accusations crescendo as NATHAN violently transforms. HE dismisses his guilt and delights in the label “legal assassin”. NATHAN: I’M THE MONSTER! I’M THE VILLAIN! WHAT PERFECTION! WHAT PRECISION! KEEN INCISIONS I DELIVER! UNSCATHED ORGANS I DELIVER! REPOSSESSIONS I DELIVER! I AM NATHAN, LEGAL ASSASSIN! NATHAN exits. Scene 5: COME TO THE GENETIC OPERA INT. GeneCO. SOUNDSTAGE- HEATHER SWEET dressed in a sexy ensemble consisting of thigh-high leather boots and a low-cut leather bodice hails a large “APPLAUSO” sign. SHE beams like a futuristic Vanna White. HEATHER: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to a live-taping of The Genetic Opera! Put your hands together for your hosts, Luci, Pavi & Rotti! The Genetic Opera is brought to you by GeneCO: Serving better genetic solutions since ’05! LUCI, PAVI & ROTTI step forward. THEY look like the 3-tenors, dressed in matching tuxedos, speaking in exaggerated Italian accents. THEY appear uncertain when to begin singing, but give a failed go. TOGETHER: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME… ROTTI: Stop! Stop! Stop the singing! Luci, you were the flat. LUCI: I was not the flat. ROTTI: Yes, brother, I have the perfect pitch, you were the flat. LUCI: I was the flat? The Genetic Opera's hosts, Rotti, Pavi, Luci & Heather Sweet. ROTTI: Si. LUCI: I was the flat?! ROTTI: Yes. LUCI: Then I flatten you! How you like that?! I make you the flat! I punch you two times in you fat ass, and spit! I was not the flat. ROTTI questions a MAN in the audience. ROTTI: Signor, do you think my brother, Luci, was the flat? LUCI gestures to do harm to the MAN if he answers “yes”. LUCI: If I’m the flat then I kill you! How you like that?! I cut your ear from throat-to-throat and leave you body in the river! ROTTI calms his older brother’s rage. ROTTI: Okay, fratello, okay. Maybe Pavi was the sharp. PAVI pulls away from the hand-mirror that HE has been preening himself in this entire time. PAVI: Did someone say something about looking the sharp? ROTTI: No, Pavi, you sounded the sharp. PAVI: I am always the sharp. LUCI: No, you are always the stupid! "Did someone say something about looking the sharp?" ROTTI: Brothers, please! Let’s try this again. THEY attempt another round of synchronized singing. PAVI jumps the gun, but with operatic fervor. PAVI: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME… ROTTI: Stop, Stop the singing! Pavi, you came in too soon. PAVI: Ask your wife if I came in too soon. ROTTI: Pavi, you came in too soon! You have no timing! PAVI looks for assistance from a LADY in the audience, but quickly becomes distracted. PAVI: Signora, was I too…Hello. PAVI loses his Italian accent and leans in whispering to the woman. PAVI: Meet me after the show and I’ll show you if I come in too soon- if you know what I mean. ROTTI stops PAVI’s flirtations. ROTTI: PAVI!!! PAVI realizes his younger brother means business. ROTTI takes a deep breath then resumes with the audience. ROTTI: Buongiorno, everyone! HEATHER hails a “BUONGIORNO” sign. ROTTI: Today we have the HOTTEST, the SEXIEST, the NEW organ fashion from Roma modeled by the beautiful, Heather Sweet! HEATHER strikes a pose, gleaming from this momentary spotlight. HEATHER: Don’t forget that now is your chance to own a piece of the company that owns a piece of you, GeneCO!!! Come to tomorrow’s public offering and organ auction extravaganza! HEATHER raises the “APPLAUSO” sign. ROTTI: Grazie! LUCI, PAVI & ROTTI sing The Genetic Opera’s theme song. ROTTI: LADIES! GENTLEMEN! SIGNORE! SIGNORI! LUCI: DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH YOUR TV! PAVI: VENGA ALLA OPERA CON MI! ROTTI: COME TO THE OPERA WITH ME! YOU WON’T NEED NO PROGRAM TO KNOW WHO’S THE WHO! YOU WON’T NEED NO LENSES TO SEE! LUCI & PAVI chime in with operatic revelry LUCI/PAVI: L’OPERA MI AMOR! ROTTI: YOU WON’T NEED NO TICKETS, THIS OPERA IS FREE! YOU’LL LAUGH! LUCI/PAVI: HA! ROTTI: YOU’LL CRY! LUCI/PAVI: HO! ROTTI: YOU’LL SING!!! TOGETHER: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! ROTTI: THE GENETIC OPERA IS GOOD! TOGETHER: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! LUCI sarcastically pokes fun at his youngest brother. LUCI: YOU’RE ENGLISH IS-A NOT-A SO GOOD! PAVI chuckles. ROTTI: SO, GATHER AROUND YOUR TV’S. BRING THE WHOLE FAMIGLIA TO SEE! PAVI: LA VIDA DOLCE WILL BE! ROTTI: WHEN YOU COME TO THE OPERA WITH ME! YOU WON’T FIND THE GLAMOUR ON ANY OTHER SHOW!LUCI: FROM THE TRANSPLANTS! PAVI: TO THE SURGEONS! ROTTI: BELLISSIMO! LUCI/PAVI: L’OPERA MI AMOR! ROTTI: AND IT’S PURE ITALIANO, YOU HAVE MY GARANZIO! VERDI AND PUCINI WOULD AGREE! TOGETHER: BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! THE GENETIC OPERA IS GOOD! BRAVI, BRAVI, BRAVISIME! LUCI: AND IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT… TOGETHER: YOU SHOULD!!! LUCI, PAVI & ROTTI freeze, holding a festive pose. HEATHER: And we will now leave for commercial with this public service announcement to the teens of Los Angeles: “Don’t do zytrate-It will mess you up!” B. LEADER: And cut. Places in 5. THEY separate, losing their festive demeanors and over-the top Italian accents. Two scantily-clad NURSES enter and approach ROTTI. NURSE #1 holds a medical clipboard in her hand, while NURSE #2 takes a handkerchief and begins to wipe ROTTI’s brow. ROTTI is all business. ROTTI: Good job, people. Let’s get ready for the next setup. HEATHER’s true colors begin to show. SHE is a real bitch. HEATHER: Well, I’m ready now! Why aren’t we shooting?!! SHE storms off in a huff. ROTTI: Luci, control your daughter. LUCI calls to her, but dejectedly gives up. LUCI: Heather...Heather...?! PAVI: What flew up her ass?! PAVI returns to his hand mirror. PAVI: Oh, great! Why didn’t anyone tell me that my lip-liner was crooked?! ROTTI turns to the NURSES. ROTTI: Alright. Speak to me, girls. How are the signup’s on the organ donee list coming? NURSE #1 hands ROTTI the clipboard. ROTTI flips through the pages and then aggressively hands it back to her. ROTTI: This is unacceptable. We didn’t put you in these outfits because it’s hot outside. We need our organ numbers up. Now, get out there and work it! This crowd reeks of sucker. NURSES: Yes, Mr. Largo. THEY exit. PAVI: Uh, Rotti, what are we gonna’ do about that Hendelman account? LUCI: That hand is 90 days past due! ROTTI: Brothers, don’t worry. We got our best guy on it. ROTTI begins to laugh sinisterly. LUCI & PAVI join in. ROTTI leads his brother’s off. Scene 6: EXT. GeneCO. SOUNDSTAGE- NURSE #1 unleashes a blood-curdling scream from within the audience. Seconds later, REPO MAN emerges slowly from the audience. HE marches through the people holding a severed hand above his head. C.CHORUS: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! REPO MAN! REPO MAN! CYBORG CHORUS continues as REPO MAN exits stoically. Scene 7: 21st CENTURY CURE EXT. GeneCO. SOUNDSTAGE- The GRAVE-ROBBER enters, dragging VICTIM #1’s body out onto the middle of the stage. HE stops and begins to pedal the drug zytrate to the audience. G-ROBBER: INDUSTRIALIZATION HAS CRIPPLED THE GLOBENATURE FAILED AS TECHNOLOGY SPREAD AND IN THIS WAKE A MARKET ERECTED AN ENTIRE INDUSTRY BUILT ON THE DEAD BUT I TRADE NOT IN BONES OR IN KIDNEYS FOR EVERY MARKET A SUB-MARKET GROWS AND THERE IS MORE THAN JUST DIAMONDS AND RUBIES HIDEN BENEATH THE CONCRETE BELOW… HE holds up a vial of “Z”, which glows within the container. G-ROBBER: IT’S CLEAN. IT’S CLEAR. IT’S PURE. IT WILL EASE YOUR MIND REST ASSURED. IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY CURE. AND IT’S MY JOB TO STEAL AND ROB…GRAVES! HE removes a switch blade from his pocket and kneels over the VICTIM to go to work. SHILO unknowingly wanders upon this. SHILO: What are you doing?! G-ROBBER: What does it look like I’m doing? SHILO takes one look at his knife and the carnage and begins to run off. A sick fascination stops her. SHE turns back. SHILO: What does a dead person feel like? G-ROBBER: Dead. SHILO: Can I touch it? The GRAVE-ROBBER is taken aback by SHILO’s interest with this macabre subject. G-ROBBER: Yeah, you can touch it. SHILO apprehensively does. A blend of horror and initiation washes over her. SHILO: Whoa, this is major MGz! G-ROBBER: This is hyper-hypno GGz, sister. SHILO: Whoa! What can you tell me about repossessions? G-ROBBER: Repossessions? IT ALL BEGAN AT THE TURN OF THE CENTURY- NUERO-OVERSTIMULATION SYNDREOME. SHILO: N.O.S.? G-ROBBER: YES. IT STRUCK HALF THE PLANET. ORGANS WERE FAILING- SOME TEN MILLION DEAD. SHILO: THEN GeneCO…? G-ROBBER: BINGO! THEY RODE IN LIKE HEROES. SHILO: AFFORDABLE ORGANS. G-ROBBER: FASHION UNSURPASSED! SHILO: SO, GeneCO. COULD LEASE YOU AND PIECE YOU LIKE ASSETS. G-ROBBER: SWEETER GIFTS STILL COME FROM THOSE WHO HAVE PASSED! SHILO’s curiosity is piqued. The GRAVE-ROBBER resumes sales pitch mode as HE presents a vial of zytrate. The female members of CYBORG CHORUS bid SHILO warning. G-ROBBER: IT’S CLEAN. IT’S CLEAR. IT’S PURE. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, USE YOUR REASON. G-ROBBER: IT WILL EASE YOUR MIND REST ASSURED. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, DON’T BELIEVE HIM. SHILO: What is it? G-ROBBER: IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY CURE. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, YOU DON’T NEED HIM. G-ROBBER: Z. SHILO examines the vial with wonder. SHILO: Z? G-ROBBER: First time’s free. SHE reaches for the vial but then terror kicks in and SHE backs away. SHILO: Um, my godmother is performing in the tavern next door. I have to go. SHILO runs off, entering the club. HE watches her exit like a predator studying its prey, then goes back to work on the VICTIM. G-ROBBER: AND IT’S MY JOB TO STEAL AND ROB…GRAVES! HE drags the VICTIM back off stage. Scene 8: …BUT THIS IS OPERA! INT. BACKSTAGE TAVERN- B.LEADER: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to The Backstage Tavern, Blind Mag and her Cyborg Chorus! BLIND MAG struts the Backstage Tavern’s stage singing to the tavern’s mid-day patrons. SHE is dressed in a glamorous 40’s-style gown with long satin gloves. SHE is accompanied by CYBORG CHORUS, who echoes her phrasings like a futuristic opera chorus. MAG’s jewelry gleams and sparkles in the stages’ dramatic lights. MAG: KIND L.A. PATRONS, PUT ON YOUR FAKE HORNS. IT’S OPERA TIME! C.CHORUS (M): OPERA TIME! MAG: IGNORE THE FAKE BLOOD AND THE OVERWEIGHT STUDS, CUZ. IT’S OPERA TIME! C.CHORUS (F): OPERA TIME! C.CHORUS (M): BUT WHY DO THEY CALL YOU BLIND MAG, BLIND MAG? MAG: ONCE I WAS BLIND, OH, SO VERY, VERY, VERY BLIND, BUT NOW I CAN SEE! C.CHORUS (M): NOW SHE CAN SEE! MAG: GeneCO. WAS KIND, OH, SO VERY, VERY, VERY KIND, AND THEY GAVE SIGHT TO ME! C.CHORUS (F): NOW SHE CAN SEE! MAG puts a hand to her ear, responding to the CHORUS’s exclamations. MAG: BUT HARK! C.CHORUS: CRISTO! MAG: STOP! C.CHORUS: BRAVO! MAG: HALT! C.CHORUS: PREGO! MAG: LISTEN! C.CHORUS: IL RESPETUTTI! MAG gestures to the band around her. MAG: CHORUS OF CYBORGS FROM L.A. HATH RISEN! C.CHORUS: FLANTO! DANTE! NICCE! DI CARRAVENZI! SHE conducts them. MAG: SING! C.CHORUS: CARO E PRONTO IL TRATORE L’OPERA! MAG pauses dramatically, and then continues. MAG: OP’RA HAS TAUGHT ME TO RELAX AND TAKE LIFE LESS SERIOUSLY. C.CHORUS (M): SERIOUSLY! MAG: IN OP’RA YOU DIE IN ACT I, THEN YOU COME BACK A GHOST IN ACT III! C.CHORUS (F): SERIOUSLY! C.CHORUS (M): WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BLIND MAG? C.CHORUS (F): WHO TAKES THIS STUFF SERIOUS, BLIND MAG? C.CHORUS: THIS SOUNDS RIDICIULOUS, BLIND MAG? MAG pauses dramatically, sighing. MAG: Ridiculous, I know. BUT THIS IS OP’RA!!! MAG wails as CYBORG CHORUS enacts common opera roles. C.CHORUS (F): RING THE HORNS! BEAT THE STICKS! ALPHA-HELIX TRIPLE-CLICK! C.CHORUS (M): IT’S THE YEAR ‘036! C.CHORUS: OPERA IS HAPPENIN’! CHORUS (F)#1: DON’T BE COY! CHORUS (F)#2: DON’T BE SHY! C.CHORUS (F): YOU MUST NOW ACCEPT YOUR PLIGHT! C.CHORUS: WELCOME TO AN OPERA WITHIN AN OPERA OP’RA! CHORUS (M)#2: I’M THE DUKE OF JAPAN! CHORUS (F)#1: I AM POSING AS A MAN! CHORUS (M)#3: I’M THE VILLAIN! C.CHORUS (M): WE’RE HIS CLAN! CHASE THEM TO UZBEKISTAN! C.CHORUS (F): WE’RE THE HANDMAIDS TO THE QUEEN! CHORUS (M)#4: I AM MEPHISTOPHELES! THEY direct their unique casting choices to the audience. C.CHORUS: YOU WILL BE THE ANGRY HUNS! SEIZE THE GOLD AND SACK THE CROWN! OPERA! OPERA! OPERA! A basso member of CYBORG CHORUS sings comically low. CHORUS (M)#1: OPERA! The song triumphantly ends. C.CHORUS: OPERA! OPERA!!! MAG thanks the crowd. MAG: Thank you. Thank you. We’re the Cyborg Chorus. SHILO enters and runs to MAG. SHILO: Mag! MAG: Shi?! THEY embrace. MAG: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. LET ME SEE YOU. SO MUCH FOR SUPRISING YOU. SHILO gives a coy shrug. MAG: 17 YEARS. WHERE’D THE TIME GO? IT SEEMS LIKE ONLY YESTERDAY THAT I HELD YOU. MAG/SHILO: SHI/MAG, I LOVE YOU. MAG: MARNI WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU. SHILO: Oh, Mag, look what I got! Mom wrote in it just for me. SHILO shows MAG the inscription. MAG: “To my unborn, child: ‘Chase the morning. Yield for nothing. Trust your heart.’ –Marni Wallace.” SHILO: How is it that I miss someone so much that I’ve never even seen? MAG: I never saw her either. SHILO: Oh, Mag, I’m sorry. MAG: Why? My blindness gave me a chance to see what most people overlook, and even though GeneCO. Gave me these eyes over…gee, it’s been almost six years now…I still see things like a blind person. That’s how I see your mother. MAG reminisces to SHILO about MARNI, encouraging SHILO to seek comfort and beauty in the things SHE feels but cannot see. CHASE THE MORNING MAG: IT’S BEEN TWO DECADES. I KNOW THE SCENE HAS CHANGED, BUT THE ROAR, THE “FLAVOR”, REALLY IS THE SAME- LATTE MORNINGS, MODEM MADNESS, SQUEAKY BREAKS. BEEN ‘ROUND THE WORLD AND LOS ANGELES DON’T CHANGE. WHEN I THINK OF MARNI, I DON’T SEE A FACE. I FEEL THAT SPIRIT THAT EVEN TIME CAN’T FADE. OH, HE LOVED HER. OH, SHE SWEPT HIS HEART AWAY. AND YOU SEEM LIKE HER MORE WITH EACH PASSING DAY. SHILO: OH, BUT EVERYTHING IS CRAZY, AND YOU ARE FAR AWAY. WHO CAN I TURN TO? MAG puts her hand on SHILO’s, on the journal. MAG: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES, YOU WILL HEAR MARNI SAY, Blind Mag and Shilo sing Chase the Morning. “CHASE THE MORNING, YIELD FOR NOTHING, TRUST YOUR HEART! COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS, KEEP THEM GUESSING, YOU’LL GO FAR! LIFE IS CRAZY, LIFE IS WONDROUS, CATCH YOUR STAR!” AND NO MATTER HOW APART IT SEEMS, I’M NEVER FAR. MAG turns to SHILO, maternal. MAG: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES FEEL HER HAND TOUCH YOUR HEAD. SHILO: I SEARCH FOR IMPRINTS, THAT THING I MAY HAVE MISSED, A FAINT IMPRESSION, OR PHANTOM FINGERTIPS, BUT GHOSTS ARE STORIES, SUPERSTITIONS IN YOUR HEAD. MAG: JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES, YOU WILL HEAR MARNI SAY, “CHASE THE MORNING…!” SHILO joins in. SHE is beginning to understand MAG’s message. SHILO: “YIELD FOR NOTHING…!” MAG: “TRUST YOUR HEART! COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS…!” SHILO: “KEEP THEM GUESSING…!” MAG: “YOU’LL GO FAR!” TOGETHER: “LIFE IS CRAZY, LIFE IS WONDROUS, CATCH YOUR STAR!” AND NO MATTER HOW APART IT SEEMS, WE’RE NEVER FAR! SHILO closes her eyes. SHE feels her mother’s presence. SHILO: WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES, MOTHER’S HAND TOUCHES MINE. MAG and SHILO embrace. Scene 9: INT. BACKSTAGE TAVERN- HEATHER SWEET enters, making quite a scene. SHE struts forward in her not-so-inconspicuous, inconspicuous attire and saunters over to CYBORG CHORUS. HEATHER: Which of you is Magdaleen DeFoe? MAG responds politely. MAG: It’s Magdalene, but people call me Mag, Blind Mag. HEATHER: Hi. I’m Heather Sweet. The ladies of Repo! at rehearsal. HEATHER pauses as though MAG should know who she is. HEATHER: I’m on the show The Genetic Opera. My father is Luciano Largo. SHILO: I’ve seen your show! I wanted to ask you about… HEATHER completely ignores SHILO and continues working on MAG. HEATHER: I read your vitae. You sing opera? MAG: Yes, I sing opera, and this is my… HEATHER: I’ve always wanted to be an opera star, but have never been given a proper venue in which to demonstrate my talent in. MAG: Well, opera can be a… HEATHER: Would you like to hear me sing? MAG ponders for a moment. MAG: Sure. C.CHORUS: (random groans) MAG and SHILO step aside as HEATHER swiftly removes prepared sheet music from her bag and aggressively hands it to the BANDLEADER. HEATHER dramatically takes center-stage and begins to warm up. HEATHER: ME. ME. ME. This is an original piece entitled, “Blame Not My Cheeks.” HEATHER lowers her head before nodding for the BANDLEADER to begin. SHE is melodramatic, posing and miming the song’s absurd lyrics, which she phrases horrendously. BLAME NOT MY CHEEKS HEATHER: BLAME NOT MY CHEEKS, THOUGH PALE WITH LOVE THEY BE. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAVE YOU SEEN A LILLY GROW BEFORE RUDE HANDS HAD TOUCHED IT? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAVE YOU FELT THE WOOL OF BEAVER? OR THE NARD OF THE FIRE? OR TASTED THE BAG OF THE BEE? AND I’M WATCHING MY TV, AND A MAN COMES ON AND TELLS ME HOW WHITE MY SHIRTS CAN BE. Blame not her cheeks! Penney Wei as Heather Sweet. I CAN’T GET NO… NO, NO, NO! I CAN’T GET NO… NO, NO, NO! I CAN’T GET NO! I CAN’T GET NO! BLAME NOT MY CHEEKS! HEATHER completes the song, bowing with oblivious dramatic conviction. SHE swipes back her sheet music and returns to MAG. HEATHER: So, you think that you can get me a recording contract? MAG laughs, thinking that this is a put on. HEATHER: I’m serious. MAG: What makes you think that I could get you that? HEATHER: Look, you know who my father is, and I know about your little debt, “Blind Mag”. Those triple-helix corneas of yours are the property of GeneCO. and are going into foreclosure. They’ll be sending a repo man to collect. SHILO: That can’t be. Mag, tell her! MAG: It’s okay, Shilo. HEATHER: If you can get me the contract, then I might be able to put in a good word with my daddy and GeneCO., and they might forgive your debt. MAG: If I had those kinds of connections, I wouldn’t be in debt. HEATHER: You’re in no position to play games, sweetie! MAG: Sorry kid, but you don’t have the pipes. HEATHER is really spurned. HEATHER: Don’t have the pipes?! Yeah, right! Well, it doesn’t matter what you think! A repo is coming to take care of you! SHE storms out. SHILO is beside herself. "Don't have the pipes?! Yeah, right!" SHILO: MAG, TELL ME NOW THAT NONE OF IT’S TRUE! MAG: EV’RY THING WILL BE OKAY. SHILO: MAG, THIS IS BAD! NOW WHAT WILL WE DO?! MAG: EV’RY THING WILL FIND ITS WAY. SHILO: STOP IT, MAG! THESE GUYS ARE MONSTERS! THIS IS SERIOUS! MAG: NOW REALLY, SHI. SHILO: I MEAN IT! THEY’RE DEMONS, I’VE SEEN IT! MAG: I WAS BLIND BEFORE. IF I HAVE TO GO BACK… SHILO: DON’T YOU SEE THEY MAY TAKE MORE THAN JUST YOUR EYES, MAG?! THEY’RE KILLERS! WE’RE NOT SAFE UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM IS DEAD!!! MAG: SHILO WALLACE!!! This stops SHILO in her tracks. MAG: I don’t need y you kicking and screaming. SHILO: But, Mag! MAG: Look, Shi, I am scared. But I can’t live my life running. SHILO: But, Mag… MAG: Now, go home. I’ll call you later. I’ve got a show to do. MAG hugs SHILO, who then exits. MAG stands forlorn for a moment, then returns to her performance. Scene 11: COFFIN CANTATA INT. NATHAN’S BEDROOM- NATHAN rises, yawning. HE is nodding out of consciences. CYBORG CHORUS conducts him into slumber. C.CHORUS: SLEEP…SLEEP…SLEEP…SHHHH… As NATHAN passes into dreamland a cacophony of twisted and surreal nightmare music begins. NATHAN: Marni…Marni…Everything’s gonna’ be okay. The baby’s on its way. Just keep breathing, baby. It’s gonna’ be okay. It’s gonna’ be okay. It’s gonna’ be… NATHAN fades away for a few seconds. NATHAN: It’s a girl, Marni, a girl! Marni? Marni?! Don’t leave me! I’m sorry. Marni, I’M SORRY. C.CHORUS: Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! Assassin! SHILO barges in and violently attempts to wake her father. SHILO: WAKE UP! NATHAN: MARNI…MARNI… SHILO: DAD, WAKE UP! NATHAN: MARNI, I’M SORRY. SHILO: WAKE UP! DAD, IT’S ME! Shilo is played by Stephanie Kane NATHAN springs awake from his dream in a cold sweat. NATHAN: MARNI!!! SHILO: WAKE UP! IT’S JUST A DREAM! NATHAN: SHILO…? SHILO: I NEED YOUR HELP, DAD! NATHAN: HOLD ON. SHILO: THIS CANNOT WAIT, DAD! THEY’LL COME! THEY’RE ON THEIR WAY! GeneCO. IS AFTER MAG! NATHAN: WHAT? CALM DOWN. SHILO: THEY WANT HER EYES, DAD! NATHAN: SHILO, CALM DOWN. SHILO: I SAW HER EARLIER. NATHAN: YOU SAW MAG? SHILO: YES, DAD! WE HAVE TO HELP! NATHAN: SHE’S IN TOWN? SHILO: STOP, DAD, WE HAVE TO HELP! PLEASE, DAD, SHE’S LIKE A MOTHER TO ME! NATHAN: OH, SHILO… SHILO: PLEASE, DAD…! NATHAN: WHAT ARE YOU ASKING ME? SHILO: HELP ME FIND A REPO MAN BEFORE HE RIPS MAG’S EYES!!!. NATHAN: And what good would that do?! SHILO: What good would that do?! I’m sure that there are a lot of people who would love to give these guys a taste of their own medicine! If I confront this local guy face-to-face then…! NATHAN: THERE ARE THINGS IN LIFE THAT WE’D DO BEST TO LEAVE ALONE… SHILO: NO, DAD! THIS IS DIFFERENT! NATHAN: THAT ARE BEYOND CONTROL… SHILO: NO, DAD, THIS IS DIFFERENT! NATHAN: THAT YOU DON’T WANNA’ KNOW! SHILO: WAKE UP! HE’S A MONSTER! NATHAN: WE CANNOT CONDEMN THIS MAN SIMPLY FOR ONE DEED… SHILO: THIS MAN IS A MURDERER! NATHAN: SHILO, LEAVE IT BE. SHILO: THIS MAN IS A MONSTER! THIS MAN…! NATHAN: SHILO, LEAVE IT BE!!! NATHAN is frazzled. HE exits. Alone, SHILO makes a vow to her deceased mother. SHILO: MOM, WHY CAN’T I MAKE DAD UNDERSTAND? THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T IGNORE. I WILL DO THIS WITH OR WITHOUT HIM. I WILL FIND OUT WHO THIS REPO IS! SHILO exits. Scene 12: A POUND OF FLESH INT. GeneCO. SOUNDSTAGE- NURSE #1 and #2 wheel an elaborate organ cart across the stage. The cart is stacked with brightly-colored organ canisters and dangling inner-venous drip tubes. PAVI is relentlessly flirting with the NURSES who hand him a canister with a bright red pulsating heart in it and exit. LUCI & ROTTI are busy inventorying organs for tomorrow’s auction. THEY mark onto oversized e-clipboards. ROTTI: 2,500 gene patents. LUCI: Check. ROTTI: 3,000 red blood cell gift baskets. LUCI: Check. "Mark it up!" The Largo Bros. inventory organs for the auction. ROTTI: 5,000 miles of intestines. LUCI: Check. ROTTI: 3,000 Tommy Hilfiger testicals. LUCI: Check. ROTTI: 3,000 immuno… PAVI interrupts them clumsily. PAVI: THIS ORGAN JUST ARRIVED, ROTTI. LUCI: WHAT’S THE MATTER, PAVI, CAN’T YOU SEE THAT WE’RE COUNTING?! ROTTI: Luci, it’s okay. HE gestures to the canister. ROTTI: Have a heart, brother. LUCI erupts into sinister laughter. ROTTI: Thank you, Pavi. PAVI: Well, what shall I do with it? ROTTI: What should you do with it? ONE HEART-MARK IT UP! ADD IT TO THE AUCTION BLOCK. PAVI nods, placing the heart back onto the cart. LUCI & ROTTI go back to counting as PAVI retrieves another canister with a pair of kidneys in it. ROTTI: Okay, now where were we? Oh, yeah, 3,000 cherry-flavored spleen drops. LUCI: Check. PAVI: WHAT ABOUT THESE KIDNEYS? LUCI is disgusted by his younger brother’s ignorance. LUCI: Pavi… ROTTI/LUCI: MARK IT UP! ROTTI: THESE WILL YIELD A HEALTHY SUM TOMORROW, AND NOTHING CAN GO WRONG, BROTHERS! TOMORROW IS THE DAY, BROTHERS! It’s AUCTION TIME! PAVI retrieves a canister, which is cracked and obviously contaminated. PAVI: This canister is cracked. Yech, let’s throw it out. LUCI: What?! ROTTI takes the brain canister from PAVI, and cradles it preciously. ROTTI: THIS GEM?! LUCI/ROTTI: MARK IT UP! PUT IT ON THE VINTAGE CART! GeneCO. GOES PUBLIC! PAVI begins to understand his brother’s diabolicalness. HE joins in. TOGETHER: MARK IT UP!! MARK IT UP!!! NATHAN bursts into the soundstage, disrupting LUCI, PAVI & ROTTI. "This gem?!!" John Scheker as Rotti. NATHAN: I need to talk to you! PAVI: Buongiorno, Nathan! LUCI: Ah, Dr. Wallace. ROTTI: We got the heart. Nice work as usual! PAVI: As usual! ROTTI: But as you can see we are very busy. PAVI: Very busy. LUCI: Make an appointment. NATHAN ignores LUCI and begins to plea to the man that HE knows is the real boss of GeneCO. NATHAN: ROTTI, THIS CAN’T WAIT. THIS IS URGENT! LUCI: Well, it’s gonna’ have to! ROTTI signals to his older brother that it’s okay. NATHAN: I’VE GIVEN YOU 17 YEARS OF FAITHFUL SERVICE. NOW I HAVE A FAVOR, JUST A SIMPLE FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU. ROTTI: NATHAN, YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE REASONABLE MEN. NATHAN: THIS FRIEND OF MY DAUGHTER’S IN DEBT TO GeneCO. Her name is Magdalene DeFoe. ROTTI: We know the case, sure. NATHAN: HER EYES ARE IN FORECLOSURE! I WANT YOU TO FORGIVE THIS! LUCI: What?! ROTTI/PAVI: NATHAN, YOU KNOW THAT THIS ONLY BUSINESS. LUCI: We don’t forgive debts! "Yech! Let's throw it out!" ROTTI: NATHAN, YOU’RE A LOGICAL MAN, THINK WHAT YOU’RE ASKING. IF WE STARTED TREATING DEBTS LIKE THEY WERE OPTIONAL, WHERE WOULD IT ALL END? PAVI: WHERE WOULD IT ALL END?! ROTTI: PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES, SEE IT FROM OUR END. L, P & R: WE CANNOT ALLOW OURSELVES TO COMPROMISE OUR BUSINESS JUST TO SATISFY SOME PRIVATE LITTLE WRONG!!! NATHAN pleads to their compassionate sides. NATHAN: BUT MAG’S A FRIEND OF MY DAUGHTER, SHILO SEES HER LIKE A MOM… LUCI, PAVI, & ROTTI are unimpressed. ROTTI: SOOOO, SORRY, NATE, WE FIGURED THAT YOU’RE THE ONE TO DO THIS. NATHAN: No, get somebody else! PAVI: NOBODY ELSE COULD GET TO HER LIKE YOU COULD. NATHAN: I won’t do it!! LUCI: YOU HAVE A CONTRACT! NATHAN: ONLY A YEAR LEFT! ROTTI: THEN IT WOULD BE A PITY! PAVI: A REAL, REAL PITY…! L, P, & R: IF WE WERE FORCED TO EXERCISE OUR RIGHTS AND STRETCH YOUR CONTRACT FOR 5 MORE YEARS!!! LUCI adds insult to injury. LUCI: AND THINK OF YOUR DAUGHTER, SHOULD SHE FIND OUT WHAT YOU DO…? NATHAN: She will never find out! ROTTI: Nathan, Luci, please! ROTTI puts his arm around NATHAN and leads him aside. ROTTI: Look, Nathan, you’re really good at this. I, we, respect you. Nobody could do an assignment like you. NATHAN: I can’t do this one, Rotti. Luci is portrayed by Jimmy Patterson. ROTTI becomes rather intense. ROTTI: REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. L, P, & R: REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI. This completely devastates NATHAN, who begins to shake and cower like a lost child. ROTTI: Now, we expect, no, we demand delivery tomorrow. Thank you. ROTTI turns and exits the room. LUCI and PAVI follow him, picking at NATHAN’s wounds. LUCI: Thank you for your concern. PAVI: Anytime you want to talk. Scene 13: THE NIGHT SURGEON Alone, NATHAN is on the verge of tears. HE tenderly unzips his doctor’s bag as though careful not to wake a sleeping child. NATHAN: SLEEP LIGHTLY. HOLD YOUR LOVED ONE’S TIGHTLY ‘CAUSE TONIGHT MIGHT BE YOUR LAST. Darkness overtakes NATHAN. NATHAN: ‘CAUSE THE DEBT DOCTOR’S GOT A HUNGRY SCALPEL. HERE’S MY PROGNOSIS: WILL YOU LIVE? DOUBTFUL. I’M THE STREET PHYSICIAN CARVING FLESH SCULPTURES. PAINT YOU LIKE REMBRANDT! YOU LIKE THAT?! BETTER START PRAYING WHEN YOU SEE ME COMING. ‘CAUSE TONIGHT IT’S CURTAINS! I’M THE NIGHT SURGEON! NATHAN goes into his doctor’s bag and retrieves a large scalpel. HE maniacally puts on a pair of surgical gloves. C.CHORUS (M): REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. C.CHORUS (F): REMEMBER WHAT DID… NATHAN: SEE MY KNIFE-PERFECT! SEE IT GLIDE-PERFECT! SEE MY HAND-PERFECT! WHO’S YOUR NIGHT SURGEON?! WHEN I COME AND SEIZE YOUR’S YOU’LL BE LEFT WITH SEIZURES. I’LL DO YOUR LIKE DISHES! IT’S AM-PU-TA-TION! C.CHORUS (M): REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. NATHAN falls into an almost hypnotic state. "90 days delinquent gets you repo treatment!" NATHAN: I REMEMBER. C.CHORUS (F): REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI. C.CHORUS (M): REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. NATHAN: I REMEMBER. C.CHORUS (F): REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER. C.CHORUS (M): REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. NATHAN: I REMEMBER. C.CHORUS (F): REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI. C.CHORUS (M): REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. NATHAN: I REMEMBER. C.CHORUS (F): REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER. NATHAN: I REMEMBER EVERY DYING WHISPER, EVERY DESPERATE MURMUR! I REMEMBER! EVERY TIME I SEE HER SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! WHEN I REMEMBER, I DISMEMBER! ‘CAUSE THE CLAIMS MEDIC DOESN’T TAKE INSURANCE C.CHORUS (M): REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. NATHAN: 90 DAYS DELINQUENT GETS YOU REPO TREATMENT! C.CHORUS (F): REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO MARNI. NATHAN: I’M THE MASKED HORROR ON YOUR STREET CORNER. MAKE YOUR MOMMA’ MOURN YOU. C.CHORUS (M): "I Remember" REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. NATHAN: I’M THE... NATHAN/CHORUS: NIGHT SURGEON! NATHAN closes his bag as if tucking his children into bed. NATHAN: I REMEMBER. HE exits. Scene 14: KEYBOARD SAMURAI EXT. STREET OUTSIDE SHILO’S BEDROOM- The GRAVE-ROBBER calls up to SHILO’s window from the street below. G-ROBBER: Psst!!! SHILO is wearing her computer headgear feverishly trying to hack into GeneCO.’s computers. CYBORG CHORUS rhythmically whispers “Shh-Shh”, as if to announce the secretive nature of this late night meeting. SHILO: What the...?! G-ROBBER: Shilo, come to the window. SHILO cautiously peers out her bedroom window, surprised to see the GRAVE-ROBBER. SHE whispers to him. SHILO: What are you doing here? How did you find…? G-ROBBER: What’s with the hacker-headgear? SHILO: I’m hacking into GeneCO. G-ROBBER: GeneCO?!! SHILO: Shhh! "What's with the hacker-headgear?" G-ROBBER: You’ll never get in. That system’s unhackable! SHILO: I have no choice. G-ROBBER: Is this your repo thing? SHILO: Yeah. Look, you better go before my dad gets back. SHILO turns and begins to walk away. G-ROBBER: Wait! I could help you. SHILO stops and returns to the window. SHILO: I’m listening. G-ROBBER: I got all kinds of dirt on GeneCO.—the owners, the company, employees, but that kind of dirt is expensive! Get cash and meet me in the morning. SHILO: This can’t wait till morning. G-ROBBER: It’s gonna’ have to. I’ll see you there. The GRAVE-ROBBER turns and begins to walk away. SHILO stops him. SHILO: Wait! SHILO is on the verge of tears. G-ROBBER: Relax, kid, don’t take this so personal. SHILO: You don’t understand! It’s my friend! G-ROBBER: Well, I have something that could help you… SHILO: What? HE presents a vial of “Z”, dangling it seductively in front of SHILO. The female members of CYBORG CHORUS again heed SHILO warning. G-ROBBER: IT’S CLEAN. IT’S CLEAR. IT’S PURE. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, USE YOUR REASON! SHILO: Zytrate? G-ROBBER: IT WILL EASE YOUR MIND, REST ASSURED. C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, DON’T BELIEVE HIM! "IT'S CLEAN. IT'S CLEAR. IT'S PURE." SHILO: I don’t know. G-ROBBER: IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY CURE! C.CHORUS (F): SHILO, YOU DON’T…! NATHAN approaches. HE sees The GRAVE-ROBBER outside SHILO’s window and his protective instincts take over. NATHAN: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! SHILO hollers down from her bedroom window. SHILO: Dad, it’s okay. G-ROBBER: You’re her dad?! Oh, my, this is interesting, ‘cause she’s tryin’ to… NATHAN threateningly grabs hold of The GRAVE-ROBBER. NATHAN: I know who you are! SHILO: Dad, please! G-ROBBER: And I know who you are, man. NATHAN’s entire demeanor and voice changes as he clutches the GRAVE-ROBBER firmly. HE speaks as REPO MAN. NATHAN: Then you must know what I’ll do if I catch you near my daughter again. G-ROBBER: Hey, relax, man. NATHAN: I’m not your man. I’m the night surgeon. GO! NATHAN releases the GRAVE-ROBBER, shoving him off. The GRAVE-ROBBER flees. NATHAN runs upstairs to SHILO. NATHAN: Shilo, do you know who that guy was?! SHILO: Dad, I wasn’t doing anything! NATHAN: Do you know why they call him the grave-robber?! SHILO: Dad, drop it! Okay?! NATHAN: It’s because he extracts that stuff, zytrate, from dead people’s bones! I don’t want you near him! SHILO: Okay, dad, I won’t! NATHAN: Shilo, I mean it! This guy is…! SHILO: Dad, PLEASE!!! SHILO begins to sob. NATHAN is silenced. SHILO: Mag needs my help. NATHAN softens. NATHAN: Oh, Shilo. Is that what this is? SHILO: He said he could help me. NATHAN embraces her, singing tenderly while drying her tears. NATHAN: My brave, brave, Shilo. I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED. SHILO, YOU’RE THE WORLD TO ME. I’ll take care of this. Now, Promise me you’ll try to get some sleep. THIS WILL ALL BE SOLVED BY MORNING. THEY separate and SHILO exits to her bedroom. Scene 15: COME UP AND TRY MY NEW PARTS EXT. GeneCO. SOUNDSTAGE- HEATHER SWEET paces. The GRAVE-ROBBER nonchalantly approaches. HEATHER: Where the hell have you been?! G-ROBBER: Look, I don’t have time for this. HEATHER: Yeah, Yeah, up your scratch disc! I’ll take three hits of Z. G-ROBBER: Did Daddy give you any money? HEATHER: I already spent my allowance. "Come up and try my new parts." G-ROBBER: Ugh, why do you waste my time?! HEATHER: Look, tomorrow’s the public offering, I can offer you a piece of GeneCO. G-ROBBER: Sorry, sister, I only take cash. HEATHER: Well, goddamit I don’t have any – G-ROBBER: Then you don't get any. HEATHER: Unless maybe you’d like another kind of piece… G-ROBBER: You don’t impress me with your designer scars. HEATHER: You couldn’t afford my surgeons. G-ROBBER: Look I don’t give away freebies. HEATHER: Neither do I… I WANT A HIT OF Z, AND WE’RE NOT TALKING FOR FREE. I KNOW A PLACE UPSTAIRS WHERE YOU CAN SAMPLE MY WARES. COME UP AND TRY MY NEW PARTS! GO ON AND BREAK ‘EM IN! I’VE HAD A CHANGE OF HEART. COME UP AND TRY MY NEW PARTS! "You couldn’t afford mysurgeons!" HEATHER begins to dance suggestively. The GRAVE-ROBBER does his best to ignore her advancements. HEATHER: COME UP AND TRY MY NEW PARTS! GO ON AND BREAK ‘EM IN! I’VE HAD A CHANGE OF HEART. COME UP AND TRY MY NEW PARTS! G-ROBBER: You know, for a rich bitch despicable excuse for a human being, you are really hot. HEATHER: You’re not so bad yourself, for a dirty, loathsome, grave- diggin’ Z peddler. HEATHER begins to lead The GRAVE-ROBBER through an erotic techno-tango. HEATHER: COME UP AND TRY MY NEW PARTS!!! HEATHER grabs The GRAVE-ROBBER’s hand and drags him off stage. Scene 16: EYE FOR AN EYE INT. BACKSTAGE TAVERN- MAG is alone. SHE is putting on her overcoat and cotton gloves, preparing to leave the tavern for the night. NATHAN enters. SHE recognizes his footsteps and acknowledges him before actually seeing him. MAG: Hey, Nathan. NATHAN is on edge. NATHAN: You know I hate it when you do that. MAG: It’s been a long time, but your footsteps haven’t changed. "Shilo told me that you saw her today." Curt and Lateefah at rehearsal. NATHAN: Stop, I didn’t come here to walk down memory lane. I’ve changed. You know that. MAG: Then tell me why you came. NATHAN: SHILO TOLD ME THAT YOU SAW HER TODAY. MAG: SHE GROWS MORE AND MORE LIKE MARNI EVERYDAY. NATHAN: Stop it! MAG: WAKE UP, NATE! SHE IS GROWN! NATHAN: Mag, drop it! MAG: NOT THIS TIME, SHILO NEEDS TO KNOW! NATHAN: NO! MAG: IT’S THE PAST! NATHAN, LET IT GO! SHE SHOULD KNOW! SHE SHOULD…! NATHAN: THAT’S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!!! NATHAN regains his composure. NATHAN: You need to leave LA tonight! MAG: Tonight?! NATHAN: They’ll come for your eyes, Mag. You have no…! MAG: I’m not going anywhere! NATHAN: Are you blind?! MAG: Soon maybe. NATHAN: Mag, this isn’t funny! MAG: Nathan, There are repo men in every city. So, tell me, Nathan, why you really came to see me. NATHAN: FINE! I’LL PAY YOUR DEBT MYSELF! MAG: And I’ll refuse. Now, what is this about? NATHAN: IT’S A DEBT, MAG! IT’S NOT A GIFT! MAG: I know that. NATHAN: REPOSSESSIONS ARE DANGEROUS! MAG: I KNOW! NATHAN: IF NOT FOR ME, MAG, FOR SHILO THEN! Mag, listen to me! Please! Maggie?!! MAG is steadfast. NATHAN has no choice but to tell her. NATHAN: THEY GAVE ME THE ASSIGNMENT!!! The scene comes to a screeching halt. NATHAN crumbles. HE cannot even look at her. NATHAN: They gave me the assignment. MAG turns to NATHAN calm and almost pious. MAG: I’VE MADE MY PEACE. I HOLD NO GRUDGE. WHILE SHILO SLEEPS, YOU’LL HAVE TO CHOOSE. BUT WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? NATHAN is overwhelmed. HE stumbles from the tavern to the street outside. SHILO is still awake in her bedroom. SHE pleads for guidance from her deceased mother. SHILO: MOTHER, I NEED YOU NOW. MY WEAKEST HOUR. IF DESTINY IS A CHOICE, THEN I NEED TO KNOW WHAT WOULD YOU CHOOSE? From inside their soundstage LUCI, PAVI, ROTTI & HEATHER contemplate the success of tomorrow’s auction. The GRAVE-ROBBER approaches SHILO’s window. THEY secure their plan to meet tomorrow. L, P, R & H: TOMORROW IS THE DAY. MAG: TOMORROW IS THE DAY. L,P,R & H: OUR GREATEST TAKE! "Tomorrow is the day!" MAG: COME, COME WHAT MAY. L,P,R & H: ALL PLANS ARE LAID. SHILO/G-ROB: I’LL SEE YOU THEN. ALL: ALL DEBTS ARE PAID! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! MAG: WHAT WILL YOU CHOOSE? ALL: REPO MAN! REPO MAN! SHILO: THERE’S NO TURNING BACK! SHILO/MAG: THERE’S NO TURNING BACK! NATHAN, dressed in his full REPO MAN regalia, enters and stands solemnly in the middle of the stage. -END ACT I-